Alfonso Auciello
Alfonso "Al" Fredo Auciello (born October 15, 1978) is an Atlantean politician, Senator and attorney who has been a member of the Social Democratic Party since 2016. Auciello was born and raised in the Olympus capital. He graduated from the Graduate Institute Geneva in 2003. While a student, Auciello was a member of the Young People's Socialist League of Atlantis and an active civil rights protest organizer for the Atlantean Congress of Racial Equality . In 2002 he participated in the March on Phillips for Jobs and Freedom. __TOC__ Early Life, Family and Education Auciello was born in Olympus to Emilio and Giulia Auciello. Emilio and Giulia migrated from Italy after the establishment of Ordine Nero, a militant facist terrorist organisation. During the summer of 1997, Auciello was found guilty of resisting arrest during a demonstration against poverty in Phillips and was fined. Auciello gained an undergraduate degree in Integrated Human Studies from Kyoto University in Japan. He went on to achieve his Doctor of Jurisprudence degree from the University of Melbourne in Australia, graduating summa cum laude, before receiving a Masters in International Human Rights Law from Oxford University. After graduation from Oxford, Auciello enrolled himself in a PhD course in International Law at the Graduate Institute Geneva. After his first year, Auciello and a group of colleagues established a law firm but continued their education part-time. Auciello & Partners After the establishment of the firm, Auciello worked as a human rights solicitor and during his legal career he specialised in actions against the police, employment and discrimination laws, judicial reviews, inquests and crime, and was involved in a number of landmark cases. After graduation, Auciello gained useful insight on foreign policies and his partners suggested that he should take it one step further and join a political party. After entering the race for the Altantean Senate, Auciello stood down as chairman of the firm and Ralph Lorenzo became acting chair. He still holds a large stake in the firm. Atlantean Senate 'Election' Auciello entered the race for the Atlantean Senate a week and a half before the 2016 General Election. He launched a very cost effective campaign and was successfully elected into the Senate. 'Voting History' 2016 Motion No. 2: Monetary Policy - Aye Motion No.3: Cloture - Aye Drug Reform Bill - Nay Death Penalty Abolishment Bill - Aye Revenue Act 2016 - Abstain Motion No.5: Opposition to Nuclear Weapons - Aye Motion No.6: Maintenance of the NHS - Aye Motion No.7: Renewable Energy Target - Aye Motion No. 8 - Oppose Fracking - Aye Motion 9: Elected Head of State - Aye Amendment to the Revenue Act 2016 No.2 (Section 6) - Aye Amendment to the Revenue Act 2016 No.4 (Section 8) - Aye Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 2 to section 2 - Aye Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 5 to section 5 - Nay Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 4 to section 5 - Aye Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 3 to section 5 - Nay Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 2 to section 5 - Nay Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 1 to section 5 - Nay Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment to section 4 - Aye Revenue Bill 2016 - Amendment to Section 3, subsection 2 - Aye Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 2 to section 3 - Nay Revenue Act 2016 - Amendment 1 to section 2 - Aye Amendment to the Revenue Act 2016 No.5 (Section 4) - Aye Amendment to Revenue Act - Referendum to Part 1 of Act - Nay Amendment to the Revenue Act 2016 No. 3 i(Section 7) - Aye Amendment to the Death Penalty Abolishment Act No.2 (Sections 4 and 5) - Aye Amendment to the Death Penalty Abolishment Act No.2 (Section 3) - Aye Amendment to the Death Penalty Abolishment Act No.1 (Section 1) - Aye Motion No. 9 - Oppose Legal Tax Avoidance - Aye Motion No. 10 - Renewable Energy - Aye Motion No 11 - Oppose Aggressive Tax Avoidance - Aye Motion No 12 - Support the right of self-determination for Somaliland - Aye Wage Reform Act 2016 - AyeCategory:Politicians